Hate at First Sight
by Bomba-Fae
Summary: I hate him. I utterly despise him. And worst of all I have to marry him! Kill me now. What if Fiyero had to marry Elphaba instead of Sarima?AU Based on the story Love? Fiyeraba
1. Royal Engagement

I was bored and couldn't sleep. It was five in the morning. And what does one do when they are still awake at five in the morning? They write extremely odd fanfictions, where Fiyero had to Marry Elphaba instead of Sarima. This is A/U and you must read it all the way down to the bottom :p I just revised this chapter because there were parts that bugged me.

* * *

I_ hate _my life. It couldn't get any worse, really. Being born with _green _skin ( yes that's what I said green), having a deformed sister, and having to become the future _Eminent Thropp_; did not help this situation in the least . I hate him. I mean I _hate _him. He's the most stuck up, egotistical jerk that I have ever had the misfortune to meet in all my life; and you'd be surprised at the countless amount I have met. The whole population of Oz would probably cover it. He has these blue eyes that I swear could stir the dead, a disheveled _mop _of blond hair, which astonishingly covers all of his ego inflated head; which _really _should be taking liftoff any second now, because there's no way in hell it's even _plausible _for him to stay grounded. I hate him. I utterly _despise _him.

That's all I have to say about him. He's conceited, overindulged, juvenile, and is just a plain dumb ass. I mean, who in their right senses, what kind of an _idiot _doesn't know the difference between Animals and _animals_! A _monkey _would know that! Actually that's an insult to the monkey, a _newborn _could figure it out before _he _could. Oz forbid that he'd actually take the time to care about someone, _something_, other then his _scandalous _reputation and _swankified _dance moves. I cannot stand to be within seventy miles radius of him, never mind the _same room_, _same castle_, _same land _and soon to be, same _bedroom_. I would rather die then spend my life with him.

As damaging as it is being green, I would still pick being green, hell I'd rather be _any _color of the rainbow, over marrying him. Being green is a _blessing _compared to being engaged to him.

For Ozma's sake I was only _twelve _when I actually found out I was engaged to be married to _' Fiyero Tiggular, Crown Prince of the Vinkus'; _who most defiantly did not know the difference between your elbow and your ass.

I could of killed him the first day I met him; correction, I _should _have killed him the first day I met him; and I would of succeeded had my _adoring _sister, and _wonderfully devoted _father not come between my fist and his revolting face.

_I sat on the right side of my father, who was seated sat in the middle chair of the royal banquet table, while my sister, Nessarose sat to his left. I was having a glaring contest with the immature idiot across from me. I was twelve years old; soon to be thirteen. We were on our yearly visit to the Vinkus to meet with the Royal family; the Tiggulars. Ever since I was three my father had forced me to attend meetings with the "most respectable family in all of Oz" as he had put it, and spend a week there; I never particularly cared because I knew he was only doing it for his own benefit; whatever that my turn out to be, considering that they don't take to kindly to ministers such as himself in the Vinkus. Oh sweet Oz if I had only known what his reason for dragging me there would be. _

_I loathed the prince ever since I fist laid eyes on him. I was three and he was five; two years older. He shoved me in the mud and continued to torment me for my green skin. He laughed, he teased, he ridiculed me! A three year old girl, who barely knew what the word ridiculed meant; though in my case, I probably did since I was forced to live with it since the day I was regretfully born into this mediocre world. _

_Ever since then; I had made an oath to make his life a living hell, as long as I was to marry him. My eyes showed such iciness toward him, it was almost enough to make myself burst out into laughter. My father, Frexpar the 'Godly' if you prefer, saw this and evidently decided to put me in my place. Thank the gods that the ' king' cleared his throat and decided to speak up; saving us from one of our many 'traumatizing' fights._

"_We have fantastic news," he said, looking from me to his son. "Tremendously glorious news," I knew exactly what was about to happen; I was about to be forced into something that I know would kill me. For you see, when one of the members of the "Royal Family" had to repeat something, it was most likely because they trying to convince their selves that it was good, rather then a terrible horrible mistake, "Today I myself, my beautiful Queen Elyria, and Frexpar the Godly; Governor of Rush Margins and of Munchkin land, will declare the betrothal of my son Fiyero Tiggular, crown Prince of the Vinkus, and the future Eminent Thropp, Elphaba of Nest Hardenings, to the entire Kingdom, and soon all of Oz."_

_It all went silent, except for the shattering sound of my glass as it hit the floor. _

"_What!" I spat with the most passion I had ever seemed to gather up inside of me. _

"_Yes Elphaba," said my father giving me a warning that if I over reacted, I would be punished brutally, "King Eltowad, Queen Elyria, and I think it would be a glorious idea, to join the two areas together." That's when I remembered, I was only becoming a teenager, I couldn't fathom even liking the idiot never mind marrying him. My mother had died in childbirth and dearest father had never remarried, so that made me the heir to the Government position my family held so very dear. _

"_A wonderful, glorious idea?" I fumed, glaring at my father, "What gave you that impeccable notion?" _

"_You two will go marvelous together, Fabala," Queen Elyria replied, hesitantly; she knew I had a very bad temper and was quick to violence in situations like these; especially when I was called by that horrid name. What in Oz were they talking about? They know how much we loath each other! Have I not screamed about all the stories of our affiliation and how he always torments me to the point where I could kill myself!_

"_Never," I said standing up, tears threatening to fall; which of course I would not let them see. "This...This Is not going to happen!" I felt Fiyero's tranquilizing and unbearable gaze rest on me, appalled. Never before in my life have I ever spoke to my father that way in public; I would scream about other stuff, but never directly about or to him. "I repudiate your decision."_

"_Elphaba, this is not the time for your temper tantrums, this is not a discussion for you to debate!" Frex, because I refused to call him my father at this point, screamed._

"_When was this decided?" I asked._

"_The day you first met, when you were three and he was five, remember? You were acting up and he pushed you into the mud," Frex stated plainly. I blew up then. _

"_That was nearly ten years ago! You just finally decided to tell us now!?" My eyes were blazing._

"_You two will be married when Elphaba is nineteen. That is in seven years, we thought it would be best if you two knew before hand."_

"_Before hand!" I exclaimed mortified. Nessarose looked like she was about to burst into tears at this point._

"_You call this before hand! Ten years ago would have been before hand!" _

"_Elphaba," Frex warned. I glared at him, then at my sister, who evidently knew about this, then at Fiyero's parents, then at his revolting pitiful face. I narrowed my eyes, and threw one last glance at his royal pain in the ass Highness, and walked out of the room. I heard Frex demanding me to get back there but I refused to listen; that man, was not my father. _

"_She has a point," Fiyero spat, speaking of stalking away, not of our engagement. He got up and followed me out; damn. The door slammed shut behind us, and I let out a aggravated hiss. "Be quiet you idiot! You'll shatter every stinking window in the Palace!" _

"_I attribute you." He challenged. I seethed at the very sight of him._

"_Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow fits clenching._ "_I blame you! You must have come up with this to make my life even more unbearable then it already is!"_

"_Me? I'm just as happy about this as you are, oh so highly exalted future Eminent Thropp! Do you actually think I want to be married to a freaking green lizard like yourself?"_

" _And do you actually think I want to be married to a pompous, dimwitted, ass like yourself?" I let out a grunt._

"_Well your going to be hard to tame," He said, rolling his eyes and smirking wickedly in my direction. Typical fourteen year old male. _

"_I swear, I am so angry I could just about kill you here and now!" I replied hotly, only to have him give me an ice cold stare that could freeze Oz over entirely._

"_That's not what I meant. Exactly." he said hastily. I just kept on glaring. Then I said something he, nor I shall ever forget, three words that could haunt me forever and a day._

"_I hate you!"_

_Fiyero froze in his place, eyes as wide as saucers. Before that moment, I'd never said that to him. Though we fought a lot; fought ALL the time, I'd never had the nerve to say that. Fieryo looked at me and sneered before stalking off. It struck him hard, since he had never thought he hated her, until now. At that moment he knew without a doubt, that his life was going to be a living hell with Elphaba as his wife. _

_I was so mad at this sudden discussion, the next time I saw dear Fiyero, I punched him in the face. I would of continued doing this until dearest darlingest father and Nessa ran up to us and pulled us apart. Oh what a relationship this is going to be. Kill me now. Please kill me now._

I hate him. I _hate _him. I'm nineteen years old, standing in front of a huge vanity Mirror in the Princess suit, the night before my wedding. And I _hate _it.

* * *

Yes I just rewrote some of this chapter because parts were bothering me. Oh well. I shall update Memories of the Past as soon as I can, I'm just having a hard time writing the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this; I had fun writing it. :D

R&R


	2. At the Wedding

I groaned inwardly as I was forced awake by rays of sun as they danced on my pillow, as a very familiar high pitched voice brought me to my most feared conclusion; my ex roommate was standing in my room. Refusing to obey the time of day it appeared to be, I turned over and hid my head behind the feathery pillow; unfortunately that high pitched annoying voice continued to torment me, as I heard my drapes being pulled apart and was forced to open my eyes as my pillow was ripped out from under my head. The light was blinding, I repeatedly closed my eyes after opening them and moaned a curse; before repeatedly burying my head beneath the pillow that was thrown on the floor; trying my best to avoid the aggravated sapphire glare and tantalizing blonde curls of hair that were peering down at me.

"_Elphie_! You need to get up; your getting married today!" That highly annoying voice sounded.

"Really? Oh and here I was hoping that you were going to say I was going to die today," I replied, my sarcasm not even bothering the girl plastered in front of me. "Honestly Glinda, you can be so full of surprises and thoughts I had never even dared to consider before."

"Elphaba!" Here comes the speech. " You of all people should be less judgmental, especially after not even giving him a fair chance!"

"_Give him a chance? _Glinda how can you even think he deserves a chance!" I hissed tearing the bed sheets away and barging past the blonde into the bathroom. She followed me.

"Oh Elphie, honestly you can be such a drama queen at times," Me?! Look who's talking! "I mean, it's not even that _bad_!" Oh look how smart she is! Someone hand the girl a prize; we have a winner!

"You know what Glinda? Your right; it's _not _that bad," she looked at me with that blissful blonde smile that actually meant she thought I was being serious. "Not only is it not bad, it's horrifyingly worse! I swear the only reason my family has kept me alive this long is for there own personal entertainment."

She screamed exasperatedly, waving her hands up and down in the air like a madwoman; which cheered me up a bit.

"I have listened to you complain for the last _three _years about how much you _hate _Fiyero, but seriously; get a grip! Any girl would die to be in your position!"

"And I'd die to give any girl my position."

She sighed, grunted and stalked back into my guest bedroom, flunking herself down onto the bed. Finally she actually gave up. My smile was quickly wiped off my face as I heard a whimper escape the blondes mouth. Oh sweet Oz, she was crying.

"You didn't even say it was nice to see me or anything! I had to put up with _Boq _for a whole two months while you lived in a _palace_, and you didn't even say hi!"

I sat down beside her sighing; I really didn't want to make her cry; for as much as I hate to admit it; she's the closest thing to a proper sister I have ever had, and my only friend.

"Glinda, come on, you _know _I'm glad to see you! It's just under this circumstance when you appear it can only means the worst!" She looked up at me, wiping away a tear.

"So your still my best friend?"

"Unfortunately, I'll have to say that you'll be forced to put up with me as a best friend as long as you live."

Smiling, obviously cheered up she bolted upward and grabbed my hand, dragging me over to the mirror.

"Oh Elphie! I know how much, you hate this day but _really_, put a smile on your face! It's your _wedding _day! It only happens once!" Funny, I wished it wasn't going to happen at all. "I mean, I wish I had someone like Fiyero Tiggular marrying _me_! You're a _princess _now! That's what every girl dreams of!" Yeah, every _little _girl, " AND not only do you get to be a _princess _and might I add, future queen, you get the cutest guy in all of Oz!"

Oh how much I loath her ability to find the good in every situation. Pretty soon, everyone shall start calling her 'Glinda the Good'. I do believe I have actually found a reasonable nickname for her.

"That may be true Glinda," It _wasn't_, " but he's also the most stuck up basta-" She cupped a hand over my mouth before letting out an exited squeal.

"Eiiihehehe! Oh I just can't wait until you see your wedding dress!" _Oh no_. "You'll never guess _who _Fiyero's mother asked to decide the color of the trim on your dress be!" No no no no no! I was not going to listen to this answer.

"Me!" Oh good god.

"And guess what color I made it? " Please, _please, _if there is such a thing as a god out there, please don't make her say what I think she's going to say.

"PINK!"

* * *

"Who in _Oz _is Lady Glinda?" My mother rolled her hazel eyes and let out an aggravated groan. "Honestly Fiyero, it would help if you could at least _attempt_, to remember the best friend of Fabala's." I smirked, Elphaba _hated _that nickname. And when she _hates _something she gets annoyed, and when she gets annoyed, she gets upset; which makes _me _happy, because I hate _her_. 

"Don't see why I have to remember anything about '_Fabala' _at all!" I spat venomously. She gave me the most vengeful glare I have ever received in all my life, and when your engaged to the most vengeful person in all of Oz, that's the scariest thing you'll ever encounter.

"Fiyero, you attended _school _with her for Oz's sweet sake!" Realization flooded my features. She did it, didn't she? She actually changed her _name_.

"You mean _Galinda _Upland, from the _Upper _Uplands?" I asked squeakily.

"_Please _Fiyero, try, _just try_, to use the proper vocabulary for things; it's not proper for the future _king _to still talk like a two year old child!

"And yes, it is she. And her proper title is _Lady _Glinda from Gillikin; and she is a very dear friend to Fabala's and I'd appreciate it, if you'd start to acknowledge that fact."

I grunted and turned away, facing my mirror as my mother tried to fix my hair. It was just half an hour from my wedding. Correction, my funeral.

"Fiyero honestly, she's not as bad as you seem to think! Actually, I think of her as the daughter I never had. I bet, given the chance, you and miss Elphaba will be quite the good couple."

"Mother, she's _green_," Out of all the women in Oz my family just had to pick my mortal enemy and only green person ever to _exist _to marry me. You think that I could actually _choose _my own wife, _but no_, I have to marry miss Elphaba, the gawky, geeky and _green_. Oh I think I just found her a suitable nickname.

I was just about to respond when there was a knock on my door.

"Fiyero?" It was only my father.

"Yes?" I answered annoyed. Truth be told, I was pissed. It's not like they could actually trust me to do anything for myself! For crying out loud they sent me _to Shiz University_ to get me to spend more time with Elphaba! And as you can imagine, she was furious. She screamed, she kicked, she even _bit_! And I was only trying to be a gentleman; she was the one flying off the handle because some goat got murdered! Sorry, it was a _Goat, _as she so kindly screamed at me later on. I was just trying to keep her away from the windows of his old classroom, how was I suppose to know that there was a bucket of rainwater there? And how was I suppose to know that it'd slip accidentally of it's ledge and soak her feet? Correction; burn her feet. Who in Oz is allergic to _water_?

Needless to say, she never forgave me and hates me even more then she did before that whole incident. Well, if that's possible…

"Fiyero don't be cross, it's for your own good. After all, I'm sure you'll _learn _to love her."

"_Learn_? Well that's a word that's rarely used to describe me everyday. I think you know as well as I that, no I don't _learn _anything. And you're the one's who sent me to every stinking university around because I kept getting kicked out!" Honestly you think that these people would actually _learn_, that I don't learn; and I especially don't want to learn about Miss Elphaba.

"Fiyero please, it's for the good of the country; you know that." My mother said irritated. It was my wedding day, shouldn't I be the one to judge what mood everyone's in?

"Good of the country? How is it good if your son doesn't even like the person he's suppose to spend the rest of his _life _with? What about the good of your _son_?"

"Fiyero that's it! _Here_. The ceremony is about to start. It's time for you to go," my father spat furiously, thrusting a silver crown at my face. Oh the joys of being royalty.

I stepped onto the alter, casting a crooked glance to my grooms men; Boq and Avaric, two good friends I met at Shiz. It turns out that Boq and Elphaba grew up together. I still don't understand why _he _couldn't of married her. Practically the whole Arjiki population was there, along with probably half the residents of Munchkinland, and a bunch of Wacko's from Shiz; who, for some reason, wanted to see me get married to a frog.

The wedding music started up and soon enough, Gal-Glinda, of Gillikin and Nessarose, Elphaba's sister came down the aisle. Both were in pink frilly gowns, which reminded me of Glinda's outfit she wore to the first party I had ever held at Shiz. Nessarose, armless as she was, looked stunning. You could barely tell that she was sister's with Elphaba; actually if I hadn't met her before, _I _wouldn't of been able to figure it out.

The tune in the music quickly changed, giving everyone the sign to stand and I inhaled a breath. I looked down the aisle, and saw Frex and Elphaba appear. I couldn't help but let my mouth fall open for a moment. Elphaba looked… _Different_.

She was dressed in a traditional white wedding gown that trailed along the floor, her hair was up in a half ponytail and was actually _curled _slightly. As she got closer I had to bit the inside's of my cheeks to make sure I didn't burst out laughing. Her dress was outlined in _pink _and not only was part of her dress pink, but there were tiny pink fake _flowers _with diamonds in the middle of them, in her _hair_. Now that I know, had to be Glinda's doing. The oddest feeling welled up inside of me. This is the first time in all my life, I have actually seen Elphaba dressed like a woman. Err, a descent looking woman anyway. Ever since I can remember, her hair was always in a tight braid and her glasses were always practically hanging off her nose. She always dressed in black or navy and usually wore a ridiculously ugly pointed black hat that Glinda had given to her as some sort of friendship token. Note to self, force her to wear her hair down and not wear her glasses so she doesn't look like so much of a nerd all the time.

When they reached us, her father let go of her hand, and then went to go sit down next to my mother and father. I held out my arm for her to take, like how we had practiced, and she took it, glaring daggers at me the whole way up to the minister.

I stood to face her as we were instructed, and had to stifle another laugh. _She was wearing makeup_. No, not only makeup; _red _lipstick. She must of noticed my surprise because the next thing I felt were her nails digging into my hand. I had to bite my tongue to make sure I didn't cry out. Seeing my pained look obviously made her happy, because she suddenly had a proud smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes, which caused the minister to look at me oddly. I take it he didn't know that we hated each other.

He opened the ceremony with the traditional words which led into the vows; which really were hard to get through because I never could tell lies too well. When it was Elphaba's turn to say her vows, I could almost see the fire in her eyes. She _really _didn't want to do this.

"I, Elphaba Thropp, the third descending, take _the _Prince Fiyero Tiggular of The Vinkus, to be lawfully devoted husband. I state this pledge in loyalty, in trust, and in love as I promise to return these... Things." I looked at her oddly; half amused, half offended.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Fiyero Tiggular and you, Elphaba Thropp; Crown prince and princess to the Vinkus and as husband and wife."

And we were married.

Just as soon as I thought I could actually live through the reception, it was time for us to cut the cake.

"You know _Fabala_, if I'm lucky, that knife could slip and cut your tongue," I said in response to her earlier comment. Wrong move; she always had a come back. A very loud comeback that almost everyone in the room heard.

"Funny, and I was hoping it would slit my throat."

What was the matter with her? Was she _trying _to get us in trouble? My face was growing hot and flushed with frustration and embarrassment.

I looked around and quickly saw Glinda get out of her seat and saunter over to where we were standing. In an attempt to lighten to mood, she through her arms around us and started laughing.

"Well, you know Fiyero, I always did tell Elphie that pink goes good with green."

I was going to kill her when an applause broke out from across the room. Okay so her idea _had _worked.

I smiled slightly as I saw Elphaba's father stand up, holding out a parcel. At first I was actually relieved, I knew that they never had gotten along and thought that he was actually going to act fatherly for once. I can only imagine the look on my face when he passed us and headed over to Nessarose and handed it to _her_.

Nessarose tore open the bindings of the box and we all let out a gasp along with her, as she pulled out two _beautiful _silver jeweled shoes.

"My precious little girl, a gift to make the separation of you and your sister easier." I glanced over at Elphaba, and for the first time in my life, actually saw her hurt. I had never in my life known her to be _jealous _over something material. But this I could see, was far more then that. And for the first time in my life, I really felt bad for her. Without thinking, I wrapped an arm around her waste and pulled her closer.

* * *

So that's chapter two. Yes I know nothing really happened BUT I needed them to get married. Memories of the Past will be updated by the end of this week; school really takes a lot out of a girl.

Thank you so much for all the great reviews and in reply to a flame I got:

Yes this IS musical/Book verse, and I'm sorry if I forgot to mention it but all my other fics are this way. And how if you only read to the end of the first paragraph could you possible know if I didn't say that? That's what I thought. P.S ocher skinned is two words and it's spelled combination (with an m not n).

On a brighter note: I have the exact same dress as Kristin Chenoweth! EIIK:D And just incase you were wondering; Fiyero and Elphaba went to Shiz; Elphaba because of Nessa and Fiyero, because of Elphaba.

Hope you enjoyed.

Bomba


	3. Honeymoon?

I felt nothing. I was numb all over. _Had he actually just_- My own _father_- To _Nessarose_?!

I felt something well up inside of me, some strange emotion I had never experienced before, bubbling inside of me just begging to be let out, and still, I refuse to react. Reality quickly set back in as I felt someone's arm wrapping around my waist.

I froze. No one, I mean _no one_, has ever, _ever_, touched me like that before.

Turning my head around, I found Fiyero staring at me, _pityingly_. And that was the last gesture I could take.

"We may be married, _Fiyero Tiggular_, but that does not give you any right whatsoever to touch me," I spat while detangling myself from his grasp. "And, in your better interest dearie, I highly suggest you don't try it again."

He looked taken back, and I almost began to regret what I had said when one of the servants approached us.

" 'Scuse me Highnesses, but 'tis time for you's to leave the ceremony."

My face went three shades paler. I was _not _going to share a bed with this idiot.

We were led to quite a large room in the western section of Kiamo Ko, the part of the castle that we could now, _proudly, _call _our _own.

A King sized bed with silk red sheets lay in the center of the room, with a red transparent canopy hanging over it. A glowing fireplace with a well cushioned loveseat facing was opposite the bed and a bookshelf full of books (thank Kumbricia) lay to the side. At least there was something I could enjoy. A wooden writing desk, and two dressers full with clothes were also neatly displayed around the room. I don't think half of my house in Munchkinland was this big. _It needed a few homely touches_. I thought, grinning wickedly. The servant left, leaving the two of us alone.

I said nothing as I walked over to the bed and sat down. Sweet Oz it was soft.

"It's odd," Fiyero said surveying the room, "No matter how hard I try, I can't get the image of grass and dead flowers out of my head."

I rolled my eyes. "It's odd, no matter how hard _I _try, I can't picture you being able to think anything with _your _head." He glared. I was about to say something that wouldn't have helped the situation in anyway, when images of those glittering silver shoes danced into my head. Something inside of me had changed since that incident. I always knew that my father favored Nessarose over me- who in their right minds wouldn't? But until that moment, that split second that he had sold me for a pair of beaded shoes, I had never realized how much. And I had never realized how much it could hurt. Wait, what was I saying? Father had already tortured me enough by making me marry this son of a bitch , so why should anything else he does affect me?

Sighing inwardly I got up and went over to the dresser, ignoring the imploring look Fiyero was giving me.

"I still can't believe it," the words were out of my mouth before I had time to think them through.

"What?" asked Fiyero, turning his gaze to the fireplace. "That we're hitched?"

I swear he has poorer vocabulary then all of the Quadling's in Quadling Country put together. "_Yes_, if that's how you're going to state it."

"How else would I _state it_?" I gritted my teeth together. "Marriage dignifies something that's suppose to be undeniably good between two people. So unless something undeniably good happens between us, I will continue to talk however I want. Because it seems like such a waste of time if I don't."

"_Idiot_. Is fighting your only way of communication?"

"With you? Yes indeed it is," I shot him an aggravated glance and opened one of the drawers.

"Leave the room," I ordered aggravated. He smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "I fail to see what's so thrilling."

"Well you are _my _wife. There really isn't a reason to why I should leave. I'm aloud to watch you strip now," he replied grinning wickedly.  
Why that sexist ass licking little leach! I was _not _his property. I can't believe how men still treat woman! It's like the Animal bands on all the trains!

"Let me make this one thing clear Fiyero Tiggular, I am _not_, and _never _will be, your property! You do _not _own me, you _never _will posses me; even though I think we both know you don't have the brain power to do so. So-" I was quickly cut off as Fiyero began to laugh.

"Well let me make this perfectly clear, Elphaba _Tiggular_," Oh Unnamed God I can't believe he just did that. " You are _my _wife, you are married to the _Crown Prince_ of the Vinkus, meaning you have to abide by my rules."

That immature little brat! Time to fight fire with fire.

"And you, Fiyero _Thropp_ Tiggular, are my husband and are married to the _Crown Princess _and future Eminent Thropp, _Governess_ of Munchkinland."

"Yeah, you mean if Nessarose doesn't get it first." He sneered under his breath, stunning me. No matter how vigorous or out of hands our fighting became, he had never dared to bring up my sister, and he knows it. That had always been the border between us we knew not to cross. The only mutual respect we held toward each other.

"You know Fiyero, I still don't understand why-" I stopped in mid sentence. I had no come back to that. The issue with Nessarose had always been a touchy subject with me. Because it was all my fault and mother never would of- Stop it Elphaba! Your letting this immature little spoiled brat get to you! "Leave the room Fiyero."

"Elphaba, look I didn't mean-"

"What part of _leave the room _don't you understand!" I hissed eyes blazing. He had that same look in his eyes he held at the wedding when I pulled his arm from around my waist. Backing away he went through a door at the end of the room.

I took out my long flannel black nightdress and laid it on the bed and walked over to the mirror.

Peering into the glass I frowned. No wonder everyone was so amused to see me; I looked like a freak.

No matter how hard Glinda tries, she'll never be able to make me pretty, that is an impossibility. It struck me that I didn't even get to say goodbye to my best friend… And for once in my life, I actually do feel sorry for Fiyero, no one should be forced to marry a Lizard. Voices of my parents, Nanny and a Quadling called Turtle Heart rang in my ears.

_Fabala! Elphaba! Elphie! Little frog!_

_Little snake! Lizard girl! Where are you?_

After wiping off all the makeup and changing into my nightdress, I decided Fiyero could come back in.

I immediately looked away as he approached wearing nothing but a pair of navy shorts.

"You know Fabala," Since when does _he _call me that? "It would of made it much easier if you had of just walked in there," he said pointing to the door he had just emerged from. "It _is _the washroom."

If I had a gun, he'd be dead right now.

* * *

That girl is the most unfeeling, uncouth woman I've ever met! I mean, if any _normal _girl married me, they'd be ecstatic. But do you think Elphaba is? _Not in your life. _She completely and utterly ignores me!

After making my remark on the washroom, she just glared at me like she always does, and walked over to the large vanity mirror and began fixing her hair. Not uttering a word.

I watch her carefully, she takes the flowers out of her hair and lets it down all the way. That wasn't expected. She lifts a brush and begins to comb the raven strand. No one would believe me if I told them that yes, she Elphaba Thropp- Elphaba Tiggular, had _beautiful _hair. I honestly was a bit disappointed when she braided it and walked over to the fireplace and sat down in front of it, ignoring the chair behind her.

"Please Fiyero, try and put some clothes on for once. There's no paparazzi waiting for you, and I definitely don't want to see that."

"Just because we all know your secretly in love with me, _Elphie_, doesn't mean that I should have to leave my comfort zone. This is how I always sleep, and that's how it's going to stay." I heard her swear under her breath and smirked. "Besides, not everyone dresses like a maunt when they're going to bed."

She batted her eyes mockingly. "Me? Well, marrying you, my pretty, would cause any girl to run to a convent." Glaring at her I walked over to the other side of the bed and went under the covers.

"What are you doing?" She asked agitated. I knew where this was going, and I grinned inwardly.

"Going to sleep, what does it look like?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Fiyero Tiggular, but I am not going to sleep with you." She stated through gritted teeth. My smile widened.

"Disappoint? You just made me ten times happier. Then by all means, Elphaba _Tiggular,_ the ground is all yours," I replied making sure she knew she was part of _my _family now. She wouldn't actually take the ground I knew that much, no one in their right minds would. It was cold, hard, and you could get pretty sick if you laid there too long. Don't ask how I know that. Plus, she'd just look stupid if she slept there, and there was always the chance a maid could walk in…

"If you had at least the tiniest bit of decency in you, maybe you'd actually think of others instead of your scandalous reputation."

"I'm quite satisfied with who I am, thank you very much," I replied, my scandalous reputation got me to where I am today, so why shouldn't I care about it?

"You are such an ass."

"And you are such a little Lizard girl." Suddenly she was storming over to the bed, grabbing a pillow and storming back to the fireplace.

"What, so your just going to sleep on the ground all night?"

"If it means not sleeping with you, _yes_."

Honestly, what kind of an idiot does that? I wasn't that bad. She's so immature.

"And what if a maid walks in? Do you _want _the whole Kingdome thinking we're abusive? They'd lock me away!" She made no motion to move so I continued. "I can just see the headlines now, 'Future Queen dies mysteriously on her honeymoon and Future King gets taken to Southstairs!"

"Solves all my problems."

"You know what? You are the most unfeeling, cold hearted woman I've ever met!. Fine, be _Cinderella_. I really don't care." And with that said, I turned over and tried to sleep. Well I would of went to sleep had my knew found conscious shut up. I knew I couldn't just leave her there. As much as I _wish _I could leave her there, I just couldn't. It was cold and the ground, like I said was hard. And since I'm always putting people before myself, I knew what I had to do. Why the hell did I have to make the stupid Nessarose comment? If I hadn't said that, I would be feeling guilty right now. So as quietly as I could, I crept out of bed and went over to the fireplace. She was asleep. Good. So I couldn't be held accountable for my actions.

I gently picked her up and placed her on the bed, getting into the other side.

Some honeymoon this turned out to be. I didn't even get laid.

* * *

I'm hopelessly angry at how I portrayed this chapter. I didn't give enough depth to the character's and I didn't get enough into it as I wished to. Keep in mind that Fiyero is a complete playboy (dancing through life in the musical) and Elphaba is acting completely better then him because of a secret and she "hates" him. So don't judge how I'm portraying the character's yet. And Fiyero's last comment is how he thinks.

I promise to get more into the next chapter- this was all I had time to write today and I have to go out in like ten minutes so I'm trying really hard to get this to you. Please appreciate it.

Happy readings,

Bomba


End file.
